Would U Hold It Against Me?
by Chofz
Summary: Una historia para poner en marcha mi creatividad otra vez! Px  No crees que los de KH deberían ir a relajarse un rato a una fiesta? BL! SoraRiku VanVen AkuRoku Xion, Kairi y NaminexOC


HOLA! LO SE LO SEE! Todavia sigo viva! Px

Creo que falta alcohol, un poco de tabaco y un exceso de adrenalina en mi cuerpo D:

Necesito ir a BAILAR! xD

* * *

><p>El remix de la canción de Black Eyed Peas sonaba desde adentro de la fiesta '<em>. . . Dirty Beat! . . .'<em>

-Woah! Ya por favor bájense del auto! Antes de que empiece a bailar como loco aquí! – Gritó de desesperación el conductor del coche, que más bien era un "auto sardina". El dueño del carro no era más que Axel, que al mirar por el espejo estaba la cara de Xion, Kairi y Namine, quienes estaban sobre las piernas de Riku, Roxas y Sora. Ventus y Vanitas estaban en el asiento del copiloto, el rubio arriba del otro chico. Todos aplastados y ansiosos por bajar. Respondiendo a Axel, los de atrás se empezaron a mover súbitamente para poder llegar a la puerta y abrirla.

-Vamos, tú también – Y empujando a Ventus cuando abrió la puerta, Vanitas salió del auto con un suspiro de Al-fin-hemos-llegado. Cuándo todos bajaron, Axel fue a estacionar el coche. '_Has got these ladies  
>Gettin' freakierrr'. <em>Mientras Vanitas y Riku iban acercándosea la puerta, los demás iban siguiéndolos haciendo ruido y bailando. Las chicas murmuraban acerca de los chicos que iban a encontrarse y cantaban la canción. Cuando Axel llego, ya todos habían pasado. Las chicas fueron juntas hacia la pista de baile. Los chicos fueron al bar, sentados ya por pareja, empezaron a pedir sus bebidas. Sora estaba tratando de convencer a Riku de que por lo menos bailaran la siguiente canción; Vanitas le estaba explicando a Ventus sobre cómo tomar, y este le gritaba porque ya sabía todo eso. Roxas ya había pedido un Bloody Mary cuando Axel se le acercó a la oreja por detrás y le hizo un saludo suave pero salvaje.

-Holaaa – Elevando un poco la voz en las ultimas 'a's, Roxas se volteo agarrándose la oreja, - Oye! – Roxas lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se sentó a su lado. Axel pidió un Martini con el cuerpo girado hacia Roxas. Cuando terminó, le lanzó una mirada a Roxas – Sabes muy bien que te gusta – con su cara de superioridad. Roxas se mordió el labio inferior para no decir nada, de hecho le gustaba y mucho, pero tal vez en un par de horas le encantaría.

Terminó la canción y rápidamente se puso "On The Floor". Sora casi llevo a Riku a rastras a la pista de baile, donde había mucha gente bailando, incluidas las chicas que todavía estaban viendo con quien ir a bailar.

.;.;.;.;.;.

_;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;,Varias Horas después;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_

;.;.;.;.;

La canción que ahora estaba a todo volumen _'. . . __If I say I want your body now, would you hold it against me?'. _[N/A: Por dónde empezar? ^^u] Las chicas que quedaban en la pista eran Xion y Namine, la cual las otras la habían persuadido de tomar una bebida y de estar con el chico castaño de ojos miel. Xion, por decirlo de alguna manera, no estaba bailando del todo con su pareja, estaban pegados a la pared, moviéndose cautelosamente. Al igual que lo estaban haciendo Sora y Riku, al otro lado de la pista, pero moviéndose más. Las luces de colores pasaban por todos lados y vislumbraban la sala donde están las mesas y los sillones. Ventus y Vanitas estaban hasta el fondo de los sillones.

-Van? – Ventus interrumpió el beso apasionado, los ojos de Vanitas lo ponían nervioso, el cual lo estaba contemplando esperando lo que seguía – Quién es el que no sabe tomar? – Ven sonrió y soltó una risita, Vanitas lo sorprendió con otro beso y fue él quien interrumpió el beso para responder – Ninguno de los dos – '_Cause u feel like Paradise, and I need a vacation tonight'- _Seguro que sabes al Paraíso – Con una sonrisa salvaje y lamiéndose el labio, le empezó a levantar la playera a Ven, mientras que el rubio subía un poco para darle un beso y morderle el labio.

Por el rincón del bar estaba la única pareja faltante de mencionar, sentados en los bancos, Axel tenía acorralado a Roxas en la esquina, besándolo y pasando su mano por todo su cuerpo, Roxas agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa y acercándolo cada vez más. '_Gimme something good . . .' _. No tenían que recordárselo, ya sabían perfectamente que prendía al otro. Tuvieron más pasión al ritmo de la música por varios momentos hasta que Roxas se sentó en las piernas de Axel con las piernas abiertas. Cuando se calmó la música por unos instantes y empezó de nuevo la voz '_If I said I want your body now . . .' _– Would you hold it against me? – Roxas había parado para tomar aire, pero no pudo evitar cantar esa parte. Axel le envió una sonrisa pícara y Roxas sonrió hacia un lado y empezó a desabrocharle la camisa lentamente – Sabes qué estaba pensando? – dijo Roxas por encima de la música, exhausto pero ansioso. Axel hizo un gesto de _qué? _con la cabeza – La cruda que te va a dar mañana – dijo riéndose. Axel detuvo la mano de Roxas que estaba ocupada con los últimos botones – Hey, disfruta el momento, después te preocupas del futuro. Además gracias por acompañarme en la dura tarea de "No tomar, porque TÚ manejas" – hizo un gesto tratándose de parecer a Riku. Roxas soltó una risita y al momento Axel lo acercó para decirle al oído mientras Roxas se estremecía – Y bien, en qué estábamos?

* * *

><p>.<p>

Qué buen DJ si que ponía buena música! =D Y adivinen quien era? Jeje Yop mera! n.n solo para alabarme un poco Px y ponerme en la historia

Eso es lo q pasa cuando no he ido a una fiesta! (y cuando tengo sueño -.-) WAAA! Voy a llorar!

Pero aun asi m divertí mucho haciendo la parte de hasta el final xD

Nota: Se ve q no m gusta tanto la pareja de Sora y Riku? Jijiji - MI NUEVA PAREJA FAVORITA! VANITAS&VENTUS! :L

Bueno . . . voy a dormir (porq son las 4:23 a.m!), estoy haciendo nuevo cap de dragones! Saben cual historia es cierto? n.n

GRACIAS!


End file.
